New tool/method development is a critical component of NTPs scientific information management for literature-based evaluation-related activities, necessitated by the volume of literature to review, complex designs and varying level of reporting of research studies in the literature, and the need to prepare high quality text and graphics necessitate these activities. New tool development projects have involved development of methods to assess impact of variations in study design when assessing consistency across studies and publication bias; development of automated processes that can increase efficiency; and development of tools to facilitate web-publishing. Keywords: Systematic review, publication